Its All Backward's
by sharky13
Summary: The sos brigades members get a surprise when they find that kyons been kidnapped but the bigger surprise comes when they get in the same room as him. One shot.  Put in M cause of some implied dark stuff.


**Its All Backwards.**

**I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or anything to do with the series. ****Just on a side note, Jess if your reading this I still think Mikuru is Kyon's little sister!**

"Hi it's me Kyon, well recently everything's been really quiet, the calm before the storm ran through my head even I wasn't expecting what was going to happen."

Kyon was walking home from a particularly long town search for extraordinary phenomenon. When Kyon walked down one of his many short cuts only to meet with a slam to the head before passing out all he heard was.

"That's him right?"

"Yea he's the one."

Next day…

In the clubroom a very irritated Haruhi was tapping her foot angrily against the wooden floor.

"Were is that idiot?"

This seemed more a statement than a question so none of the three answered. After a long pause Koizumi finally responded with.

"He must be ill I'll check in on him when I go back"

After another long pause a knock came upon the clubroom door. Haruhi jumped up.

"That must be him now!"

Haruhi leapt across the room and opened the door.

"It's about ti…"

Looking down Haruhi came across a little girl.

"Your Kyon's little sister!"

After closing the door Kyon's sister started talking.

"Kyon didn't come back last night have any of you seen him"

Mikuru, Koizumi and Yuki all looked at each other before Koizumi and Mikuru said that.

"After we left the clubroom we hadn't seen him."

"Kyon walked me home yesterday…"

Haruhi spoke quietly.

"I told him I thought someone was following me so he walked me home…"

Haruhi jumped as a voice came through the computer and "Webcam invite" flashed on the screen. As Haruhi walked up to the computer she clicked "OK".

"Mikuru take little sister outside"

Haruhi had gone pale, pale enough to easily make it understandable that something was wrong. Mikuru and Koizumi stared at Haruhi before she repeated herself.

"Mikuru now!"

As Mikuru rushed out Koizumi went to the computer and stood by Haruhi, Koizumi went pale as well. On the screen was a very beaten looking Kyon, standing beside's him was a man dressed in black. As he spoke to the screen Koizumi looked even more unnerved.

"Koizumi you recognise me and you know what I want."

Koizumi looked over at Yuki then back at the screen.

"After all we worked for the same people…"

Haruhi started shaking.

"Koizumi who is that?"

Koizumi looked up at Yuki again.

"We got a problem"

Once again the man started talking.

"What do you think god will do after we're finished with this guy"

After finishing his line the man grabbed something from off screen and slammed it into Kyon's chest, resulting in Kyon coughing up blood.

"Here I'll let you talk to him in private say your farewells"

The man slammed the door leaving Kyon in the room alone with the webcam. After another coughing blood outburst Kyon started talking.

"Koizumi and Yuki I want to talk to Haruhi alone…"

Yuki stood up and left closely followed by Koizumi.

"Haruhi I heard them talking… there going to go after all of you…"

Haruhi still shaking tried talking quickly.

"Kyon look at me were gunna save you."

Kyon interrupted.

"I want you to protect everyone ok? And there's only one way I can think of, which is…"

Haruhi now in full panic was stuttering as Kyon continued.

"Aliens, time travellers and Espers you remember are conversation In the café…"

Haruhi smiled as best she could.

"Yea I stormed out and waited for you right?"

"Yea that's right you got angry cause it was to convenient."

Haruhi just stuttered.

"Yes"

Kyon smiled.

"My name is John Sm…"

Without realising it another man had entered the room and knocked Kyon out, the webcam cut out. Haruhi's knee's gave in as she fell to the floor. With the sound of Haruhi falling to the floor Koizumi walked in closely followed by Yuki and Mikuru.

"I got a teacher to look after Kyon's little sister…"

Koizumi saw Haruhi's facial expression.

"Haruhi what did Kyon say."

Upon hearing her name Haruhi looked up at the three of them, then respectively said.

"Alien, time traveller and an esper…"

Once again the three went pale as she continued.

"My name is John Smith…"

As Haruhi finished saying "Smith" they all felt it, looking outside they saw a multitude of strange flying creatures darted off in every direction.

"I didn't ask you cause I thought I was being followed."

Tear's now in full flow.

"I just wanted to walk with you"

Haruhi stood up and walked up to the three and concentrated on Mikuru.

"Time traveller… Mikuru shouldn't you have known this was going to happen?"

Mikuru shook her head.

"This never happened before I don't understand…"

As the silence once again stretched out the computer's webcam came back online.

"That was unfortunate you found out so soon… well lets say every group has good and evil… and a combination of esper's and time travellers who all believe this boy, Kyon will set off the new world.

Haruhi hadn't moved in the last ten minutes even when the hooded men charged into the clubroom and knocked all of them unconscious.

"Kyon… Kyon wake up… you dummy wake up!"

Kyon opened his eyes and looked around he was surrounded by white clouds.

"You dummy"

A fist hit Kyon's head he blinked up staring back at him was Haruhi with her usual smile.

"You know what to do yet? , or why I chose you?"

Kyon opened his mouth but couldn't speak , Haruhi kept smiling.

"You idiot."

"Wake that idiot up now!"

Kyon looked around for this new voice he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Haruhi Grabbed him.

"I chose you, I always choose you!"

Kyon woke up with a jolt as cold water was thrown over him. As Kyon looked around he saw that Koizumi, Mikuru and Yuki were all tied up in a corner of the room.

"Yuki can't you do something?"

Ran through Kyon's head.

The guy who had spoken over the webcam stepped forward.

"This room has the same circumstances as you're clubroom, there are so many force's at work even the alien can't use her powers."

From outside the room Kyon heard shouting coming from Haruhi.

"Get your hand's of me!"

Kyon stared as Haruhi was carried in and then tied to a table.

"Lets see what are god can do to please us"

The man looked over at Koizumi.

"What would happen if our pure god was raped?"

Haruhi's eye's widened in fear as she realised what was going to happen, as another man in a suit started undressing her. The man faced Haruhi who was now in just her bra and skirt.

"You ready, to think god would become my play thing."

A strange noise came from outside as many of the strange flying creatures flew through the door. Everyone looked around as they all flew over to Kyon and landed on him. Kyon's vision changed and once again he was surrounded by clouds.

"I didn't chose you."

Haruhi was crying.

"You chose me."

"I chose you?"

Kyon repeated it and Haruhi smiled.

"Don't you get it, idiot, my name is John Smith not yours"

Moments in Kyon's memory played back all with the same difference he was in Haruhi's place and Haruhi in his.

Haruhi carried on talking.

"You reversed are memories to make the other's think I'm god, even you believed it but it's wrong I'm not god… you are."

Haruhi leant over and kissed him.

"Now get up and save me, idiot"

Kyon blinked as his surroundings faded and the room came back into focus. Kyon was being stared at by all occupants of the rooms.

"Now that you're back care to watch?"

The man started to undo Haruhi's skirt when Kyon started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

The man said as he slid down Haruhi's skirt Kyon stopped laughing and started talking.

"To think everything was backwards, I never would have guessed."

Kyon smiled at Haruhi.

"But doesn't knight in shinning armour saving the princess sound better than god?"

Kyon looked down at the ropes attaching him to the chair.

"Disappear"

The ropes vanished. The man backed away in awe.

"But that's imposable even if you are god you can't use your powers in this room."

Kyon stood up and clicked his fingers , a white dress enveloped Haruhi who vanished from the table and reappeared beside Kyon. Kyon looked at his three other friends and there ropes vanished to. Kyon looked over at Yuki.

"Thank you for releasing the memories, they took a while to arrive"

Yuki looked up in to Kyon's face.

"I did what you told me now are deal is complete… did I do well?"

Kyon smiled as he patted Yuki's shoulder.

"You did very well, not even I can reverse memories with that much accuracy, you did it with ease"

Yuki smiled the others looked perplexed at the simple gesture.

"you said if I did it you would give me emotions, even though I said I needed nothing you still did it… thank you"

Koizumi and Mikuru looked confused.

"Kyon I don't understand…"

Mikuru stuttered as she approached him.

Kyon smiled as "Moe" ran through his mind, as he returned his gaze to the man in the suit.

"Do you wish to continue?"

The man stepped back.

"Just you wait we won't forget this…"

Kyon's smile became slightly sinister.

"Next time you come before me will be you last… now get out of my sight"

The man scurried from the room, Kyon turned back to everyone.

"Let's go back"

The room faded out and when everyone opened there eye's they were back inside the clubroom. Koizumi stepped forward.

"Kyon would you like to explain?"

Kyon grinned.

"Koizumi that's your job."

Koizumi smiled back.

"Well I guess that's fair enough."

"Kyon…"

Haruhi stepped up to Kyon from behind and grabbed him, Kyon could feel her tears soaking into his shirt. Kyon looked over at the other three.

"Could you give us a minute."

As the three left the room Kyon felt Haruhi's grip weaken as he turned to face her.

"I was so scared…"

Kyon hugged Haruhi and held her to his chest.

"I'll protect you forever Haruhi"

Haruhi looked up in to Kyon eye's and kissed him.

"You wanna walk me home again?"

Haruhi smiled as she pushed her face further into Kyon's chest.

"Yea Haruhi I'd love to."


End file.
